Dark Side
by Chiseplushie
Summary: Socially awkward and hiding a few secrets, Trine Fuller just wants to finish her 7th year. She tries to keep her secrets and real beliefs hidden, but her nosy friends can't keep out of her business. Who will stand by her side and who will leave her? Maybe her dark side is too much to handle. Loosely follows DH. M: Violence, abuse, language. [DMxOC], [DMxDG], [TNxOC]
1. Chapter 1: Friends With The Right People

A/N: Any comments, suggestions or messages just to say Hello are always welcome!

PS. This is a reminder that the rating is M! There will be violence, abuse, and strong language.

Beta'd by the wonderful conflation

::. Chiseplushie

** I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span> : Friends With The Right People

* * *

><p>Alice Katrina Fuller took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She could do this. There was nothing scary or dangerous about it. It was only social interaction and large groups of people. Inquiring eyes and curious minds. Too curious, she thought.<p>

Nervously, she peered out from the trees. The forest loomed around her and hid her in its deep shadows. She wiped her sweaty hands on the front of her tailored robes and smoothed out the wrinkles. Settling her nerves with a deep breath, she stepped out from her hiding place and merged into the crowd of Hogwarts students. She followed the crowd as they made towards the carriages. For some reason, the sight of thestrals comforted her, and she felt her nerves dissipate. She lifted her chin and kept her dark blue eyes ahead. She chose a random carriage and climbed into it.

She turned her head to look out the side of the carriage and pointedly ignored the other 3 students that climbed in after her. One was a tall boy with dark sandy hair; the second, a petite ginger with small features; the third, a wispy girl with white-blonde hair. The boy and girl with red hair were chatting, while the blonde just stared at her. The collar of her robes felt tight around her neck.

"Hello," the blonde said.

Trine turned to the girl and gave a nod. She took a moment to inspect the other two students before looking away again.

"Which house are you in? I don't think we've met before."

"Slytherin," she said, still looking away.

"Oh." The other girl replied, pausing. "I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Luna, don't talk to her. She's a Slytherin, didn't you hear?" The redhead hissed. It was more of a warning, not meant to be rude.

"It doesn't matter which house she's in. Everyone needs a little kindness in their lives."

Trine turned to look at the Luna quickly. "What?"

"Everyone should be kind. It would make for a better world, really. What's your name?"

She peered from the brunette to the redhead before her gaze finally settled on Luna. They looked at her with a polite tightness and curiosity in their faces. Weariness. "It doesn't matter what my name is, Luna. We shouldn't be friends."

The carriage stopped at the front of the castle and she scrambled off before the misty girl could say another word. She tucked a lock of dark hair behind her ear, shouldering her bag. She once again merged with the other students into the antechamber and then into the Great Hall. She quickly found the Slytherin table and seated herself, her back facing the staff table. She forced her features into a look of boredom as the other students sat down and chatted around her. Trine didn't speak to anyone, but she stared back at the Slytherins who made eye contact until they looked away. She was supposed to be making friends. Be a social butterfly. Isn't that what normal people her age did?

"What are the Carrows doing here?"

"They aren't actually going to teach, are they?"

"Like you didn't already know."

"How was your summer?"

"How do you think it was? Prat."

The chatting died down and only whispers remained. Headmaster Snape graciously permitted her to come complete her 7th year at Hogwarts. For the past 5 years she had studied at home, which could loosely be described as being homeschooled. People usually didn't want her kind in their day-to-day life.

Now the Headmaster was slowly addressing the students and staff with the beginning of term announcements. She barely heard him as she stared resolutely at the empty platter in front of her. She was tired from her adventures last month, and interacting with crowds was slowly taking her strength away. Why couldn't she just take her NEWT exams separately? All she wanted to do was take the exams and move on with life. She hoped getting good marks would help her situation. Prejudices should be overlooked-

She was brought back to the present when the feast magically appeared in front of her. She helped herself to choice cuts of meat and vegetables before tucking in.

She discreetly watched the students around her. A boy with square shoulders and ashy blonde hair sat next to a girl with long strawberry blonde hair. They were chatting animatedly to a girl with a slight pug face. Next to her sat a lean, pale faced boy with hair that was so blonde it could have passed for white. His lips were pursed. He looked like his contempt for school and social interaction was almost as strong as hers. She knew his name and face from articles in the Prophet. Draco Malfoy.

"And how was your summer? I don't think we've met." the pug faced girl said. Her tone was accusatory. The girl's eyes took in Trine's high end fabrics, long sleeves, and tall collar.

Trine spared her a withering look but did not answer. Instead, she took out her wand and filled her empty goblet with water and drank deeply.

"I don't remember seeing you on the train."

Trine ignored the girl.

"Are you sure you're in Slytherin? I haven't seen you before. Are you in our year? Are you listening? I'm talking to you."

"It seems as though she doesn't want to be spoken to, Pansy," the blonde boy said.

"Rude. I thought she just might want to make friends with the right people." Pansy was still eyeing her robes, hungrily taking in Trine's petite nose and angular cheekbones. Trine's dark hair tumbled down her back in wide ringlets. The perfect aristocrat.

"Sorry about Pansy. She doesn't know when to shut her mouth." the light haired girl smiled. "My name is Daphne Greengrass. And you are?"

Why couldn't people just leave her alone? Life was easier when people left you alone. No one got hurt. She thought back to making friends. People were always drawn to her, and she couldn't shake them. The sooner they know me, the sooner they'll leave me.

"Trine. My name is Trine. I did not take the train," she replied, voice sharp. Her eyes swept down the group and she nodded at the two larger boys at the end of the table.

"Theodore Nott. How'd you get here then? You can't apparate within the Hogwarts grounds."

Her mouth twitched into a half smile. "I walked. How do do you think?"

"You can't walk here. Unbelievable."

Trine shrugged, helping herself to blueberry tart. She broke off a piece with her fork and sniffed it delicately before taking a bite. She sighed, wishing she had tasted blueberries sooner.

"Why are you smelling your food? If it were poisoned, I don't think you could smell it," Pansy said.

This girl is unbelievable, Trine thought.

"Don't talk to me."

The others chorused Ohhh and laughed. "Can't be more straightforward than that," Daphne said between bouts of laughter.

Professor Slughorn proceeded to come around the table and distribute course schedules. Trine silently wished Slughorn would give her her schedule without any sort of comment.

"Miss Alice Fuller?" Slughorn asked, greeting her.

"Trine, please. Nice to meet you, Professor."

"And you. I do hope you are prepared, my dear. This year will be most difficult. Preparing for your NEWTs will not be a cakewalk. The strong recommendations won't disappoint, of course?" He replied, handing her the course schedule.

And there's the comment, she thought, inwardly sighing.

"Of course, Professor. Nothing is more important to me than my NEWTs." Trine gave him a dazzling smile as he turned to face the next student.

"Strong recommendations? What is he talking about? So you are new, then?"

Pansy was either going to live through this year or die by her hands. Trine clenched her jaw in irritation but conceded. If anything, at least the girl will stop badgering her.

"I am not new. I was a student here. First year." Now curious eyes were upon her. "I left after that. My parents pulled me," she replied, shrugging.

"You are pureblood, aren't you? Fuller. I think I'd remember that name." Nott said.

"My family is a private matter."

"What do your parents do, then?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know what Father does. It isn't my business to know, after all." She pulled at her long sleeves and brushed off imaginary lint.

"And your Mother?"

Now she did look Pansy in the eye. "She's dead. Mother died a few years ago."

Nott snapped his fingers. "I know who you are! There was an article about your family in the Prophet ages ago. It was about a werewolf attack. Only the Father and Daughter survived…" He blanched and almost mumbled the last part, ears turning a brilliant ruby.

"I'm going to take the first years to the dungeons." Draco excused himself. It was then that Trine noticed the badge pinned on the front of his robes. "Crabbe, Goyle, going to finish up here?" As big as they were, they ate like they had been starving for days.

Trine took the moment to leave as well, filing away with the younger students. She weaved her way between people and made it to the front of the crowd. It had been a long time since she had last walked these halls. She wasn't sure if she remembered the way, but didn't want to admit it to anyone.

Draco chewed the side of his mouth and walked with his arms pinned to his sides. Trine assumed his wand was in his pocket, and judging by his tense walk, it was like he was expecting to be ambushed at any moment.

He cleared his throat. "I'm Draco. Malfoy." He added his surname as an afterthought.

"I know. I haven't been living under a rock." she gave him a small smile.

"Was that bit true? What Nott said?"

"Do you believe everything you read in that rag?"

"Do you?" he smirked.

"No."

"Good. I don't either. Rubbish."

They arrived at the entrance and Draco gave a short explanation of Do's and Don'ts to the first years before telling them the password.

The pair stood off to the side, near the fireplace. "What about what you said to Slughorn? You sure you're in the right House?" He asked. For someone who looked exceedingly bored, he seemed to be listening intently.

She lifted her chin and sneered. "The NEWTs are important. They help you decide what career you'll pursue after graduating school. I thought Slytherin thought highly of intelligence, or has that changed in the last 5 years while I've been gone?"

Draco held up his hands. "Just… by the end of the year, you really think we'll be able to graduate? You are pureblood, aren't you?" He said with a smirk.

Her eyes narrowed. "Why do I keep getting asked that? Do you really think the Headmaster would allow anything other than pureblood come to school? Really?"

"Attendance is mandatory, I know. Just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

Draco tilted his head. Suddenly the lighthearted conversation took a different direction.

"Was that a threat?"

She took a deep breath before exhaling, pushed her hair back out of her face. "No, I'm sorry. That came out wrong. I meant it as warning. To ..to a friend." she smiled hesitantly.

"Another curiosity." He waited for Trine to nod her consent. "The strong recommendations?"

Trine crossed her arms over her chest. She stared openly at his left arm, until he followed her gaze. She lifted her eyes, deep ocean depths met steel grey.

"From the Headmaster himself, of course."

It wasn't until Trine disappeared into the girl's dormitory that Draco realized she had left his first question unanswered.


	2. Chapter 2: Is That a Promise?

A/N: Any comments, suggestions or messages just to say Hello are always welcome!

PS. This is a reminder that the rating is M! There will be violence, abuse, and strong language.

Beta'd by the wonderful conflation n_n

::. Chiseplushie

** I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Is That a Promise?<p>

* * *

><p>In the dorm, Trine quickly unpacked and repacked her book bag with the books needed in preparation for the next day. She couldn't help but be a bit excited, but she was careful to not let it show in case someone walked in. She knew this year wouldn't be a regular school year. She knew, as did everyone else, that the Dark Lord was rising, so how could it possibly be normal?<p>

Trine unpacked her formal pyjama set, the ones she bought specifically to wear when in company. Like her robes, they were long sleeved with a high collar. Looking around, she noted there were 6 beds. She was used to being alone, yet she couldn't decide if she was grateful for having the roommates or dreading this experience. She frowned, thinking about being home alone, but quickly pushed the thoughts from her head, grabbing a towel, pjs, toiletries, and bathrobe. She made her way to the communal showers. Trine undressed and placed her folded robes neatly on the counter before stepping into the shower, pulling the curtain shut behind her. She relaxed and felt her unease ebb away as the warm water ran down her body. She went through her routine quickly, not wanting to be present and nude if her roommates were to walk in.

Trine shut off the water and toweled dry. She wrapped her long hair in the towel and had just tied the bathrobe closed when the door opened. Daphne and another girl who Trine didn't recognize walked in.

"There are you are, Trine. We didn't mean to upset you before. Are you okay?" Daphne asked.

She nodded, "I'm fine, thanks. Don't worry about me. Long day, though. I'm heading off to bed."

She placed her robes on the bed side table. She took out her wand and dried her hair quickly. No longer styled with curls, it fell over her shoulders in sleek waves. Trine climbed into bed and pulled the curtains around bed her shut. She tucked her wand under her pillow. She settled down into the sheets, her dark hair cascading on her pillow.

Her thoughts wandered, and again she wished this year would just be a normal school year. At least I'm not home alone, she thought. She had convinced her Father that she was useful to the cause over the years. It was almost worth the lies and deception, to be free from him. Painless.

In her free time, which she had in excess, aka 'not focused on her various studies', Trine spent her time "recruiting" support for the Dark Lord. It was not something she was proud of. She put herself in danger, and for what? Old pureblood beliefs? To give the people of the wizarding world a sense of security from Muggles? From muggle borns? What a load of rubbish. Security she never has known, and acceptance she will never receive. Her blood was tainted. She was inferior.

At first, she did it simply to get away. It kept the loneliness and self loathing at bay, and her Father out of her hair. Young and thoughtless and violent. Then it got out of hand, and she couldn't get out. So she kept at it, if only to delay the Dark Lord's rise to power. If she died in the process, so be it. Trine wasn't afraid of death.

She sighed and laid her forearm across her eyes. She pressed until stars burst behind her eyelids.

DS

Trine walked into Transfiguration a few minutes late. She blamed the moving staircases.

She quickly sat down in the only seat available, telling herself it was a coincidence that this particular seat was open.

"Do try to be on time for my class, Miss Fuller." Professor McGonagall said sternly, though her face was kind.

"It won't happen again, Professor."

Trine did her best to ignore her desk mate and instead focused on taking out her supplies.

"Need me to transfigure a map for you?" Draco leaned in.

She got a whiff of his scent and stiffened. Everyone at this school smelled nice. Or at least no one smelled like a mixture of the rubbish bin and blood. She couldn't blame them, though. It was normal. She didn't go out much. In fact, she barely interacted with regular people, and when she did... personal hygiene wasn't a top priority. She had to get used to normal, or this was going to be a very long year.

Trine pushed her nose further into her parchment and continued scribbling notes.

Clearly not receiving a response, Draco diverted his attention back to the lesson. Professor McGonagall stressed the importance of this year's exams before introducing the class to their first lesson. This week, there was not going to be any review of the past years as before. They proceeded with Chapter 1 of their book. There was a demonstration, transfiguring a rabbit statue into a live rabbit and then back into a statue. The teacher may not be reviewing, but the book surely is, Trine thought.

Trine skimmed the chapter, nibbling on her lip. She flipped to the last page of the chapter and contemplated reading ahead. Instead, she read through the table of contents and settled for watching Draco transfigured their statue into a live rabbit and then attempt to change it back into the statue. After a couple of tries, and a few choice words, he was able to transfigure the rabbit back into the statue.

"Your turn, have a go."

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't want to do this practical." Trine rolled her wand between her fingers. She sat back comfortably in her chair.

"It's the lesson, Fuller. Either learn to do it or McGonagall will give extra homework."

"Is that a promise?" Her eyes laughed, although her lips stayed set in a straight line.

"What is going on here? Have you mastered today's lesson? Or do you have further questions?" McGonagall asked.

"Actually, Professor, I have a question. Erm, I was wondering if you had time to provide advanced Transfiguration lessons? I am pretty proficient with the concepts in the lesson plans for this year." Trine asked.

"Let's see you do today's lesson, then." Draco said.

Trine sat up straight, said the spell, and flicked her wand at the statue. It changed from the statue, into a live rabbit. Before it could jump away, she flicked her wand again and it transformed back.

"I would be willing to speak to you privately after classes today, Miss Fuller. If you are as advanced as you say you are, I could consider extra lessons for you."

Trine beamed. "I would appreciate it, Professor."

McGonagall nodded and walked on to the next pair.

"Another know it all," Draco murmured. Trine did not like his accusatory tone.

"Excuse me?"

"You're an overachiever, just like that mudblood, Granger." He said. Draco's eye brows puckered.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy." Trine glared, suddenly defensive.

She didn't like his sudden change in tone. Or that word. Trine couldn't decide which she find more offensive, his scathing tone or the insinuation of her blood status.

"Always have to be the best at everything." His voice was steadily rising.

"What is this really about? This is my first class today, and you know it."

"Advanced lessons? What was that all about?"

"I was homeschooled, Malfoy. I was interested in Transfiguration, and pursued it. Quiet down, you're causing a scene," Trine hissed. She glared around at the onlookers, who quickly went back to their work.

"So... you didn't read ahead?" Draco spoke at a normal volume.

"You mean this?" She nudged her book. "No, I didn't, Malfoy. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak to me like that again." Trine whispered.

They glared at each other until finally Draco looked away. "Draco."

"What?"

"My name is Draco."

"Fine, Draco. Don't go assuming things about people you don't know."

DS

Trine sat next to the sandy haired boy in Double "Defense Against" the Dark Arts. He was the same boy who rode in the carriage with her yesterday. He eyed her suspiciously.

"You can't sit there, Trine," Pansy said in a condescending tone.

"Is this rule written somewhere?"

"No, but everyone knows. Slytherins do not sit with Gryffindors." Her face looked like she had smelled something unpleasant.

"Well, I'm sitting here. He's free to move if he wants."

"Longbottom, move."

"Don't tell him what to do."

"Oh, so now you're defending him? Fine, sit with your boyfriend."

Trine flushed. "He is not my boyfriend. I meant you can't go around telling people what to do. Do you want to me to move?" She asked the boy.

He shrugged.

"There, see? It's fine."

Professor Carrow started the class off by introducing himself and explaining how things were changing this year in his class. Trine was becoming more and more frustrated with every word that came out of this dumpy wizard's mouth.

It consisted of learning and performing the Dark Arts, and nothing to do with Defense. Trine was 100% sure this professor was a Death Eater and definitely not smart enough to be a teacher. Or human.

She glanced at the boy next to her,relieved to find he looked as disgusted as she felt. She carefully kept a look of polite interest in her features as Carrow sealed the deal by ranting about the importance of blood purity.

Out of everything she expected this school year, being taught the Dark Arts by a Death Eater was not one of them. Trine expected Death Eater presence, additional restrictions, studying late into the night, and a lesser student body. She realized this was what she should've expected and because of her naivety, she was surprised. She had experience with supporters of the Dark Lord and with dodgy crowds, and inwardly cursed herself for not being prepared for this.

"What's with you? Not too happy with the syllabus this year? What's your name?" Carrow addressed the boy next to her.

"Neville Longbottom. I knew this school was going to the dogs. I just couldn't believe they would let scum like you off your leash." He said hotly.

"What did you say to me, boy? Longbottom, eh? Aren't your parents living out their last days at St. Mungos?"

Neville stood up. "Don't talk about my parents."

Trine fought to stay composed. This lesson was already getting out of hand. She had a feeling the rest of the year wouldn't be much better.

"Blood traitors, the lot of ya!" Carrow was giggling now. "Mad as can be. How about you join them? You can help with the cruciatus curse demonstration."

"Its illegal. You won't get away with it."

"Not illegal anymore… so I think I will get away with it. Now get up here."

"No." Trine and Neville answered at the same time.

Carrow turned his attention to her. She felt all eyes on her. Trine bit her tongue; sometimes she didn't have brain to mouth filter. If she said the wrong thing, if she showed any weakness... She swallowed the bile that crept into her mouth, choosing her next words carefully.

"I mean... why do you get to have all the fun?" Trine smirked, leaning casually back in her seat. "This would be a better hands on experience. Let the students practice on each other. Make it homework. Besides, we won't get in trouble will we, Professor? "

Carrow giggled wildly, his eyes glittering with malice. His laughter echoed off the walls, as he wheezed, trying to catch his breath.

"Ho ho, I will be keeping a close eye on you Miss..."

"Fuller, sir."

"Miss Fuller. I'll be sure to keep my eyes on you. I will discuss this homework assignment with the Headmaster." Carrow addressed Neville again. "Ten points from Gryffindor, for your cheek. Next time, it'll be detention."

No, this was definitely not what Trine expected. Not at all.

"You're sick." Neville spat.

Trine secretly agreed.

DS

"That was brilliant." Theodore said.

Trine helped herself to the lunch buffet and filled her goblet with water. Everyone in the Slytherin house had heard about what happened. Which meant that by the end of the day, over half the student body would hate her, partial would be afraid of her, and the last part would want her to be their friend.

"It was nothing." She smiled.

In truth, she just wanted to be herself. Live day to day and not worry about what others thought of her, how it would affect her.

"You think the fool will really talk to Snape? We'll be able to use an Unforgivable?" Draco asked, mildly amused. Beside him, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.

"Without repercussions? I surely hope so." Pansy was smiling with a slight manic look in her eyes.

Trine let the others talk, trying not to hate them all. It was too early in their relationship for hate, and she learned that people always found a way to surprise you. She knew that not all people were raised in high society. Not everyone thought being pureblood gave you more rights than others. Being other than pureblood these days was a dangerous thing. Her friends -though she wasn't sure if they could be called friends at this point- assumed she belonged in their group. There was no way she would convince them otherwise. It meant safety.

At least, that's what Trine told herself.

She walked with the other Slytherins to their History of Magic class. Choosing a seat next to the window, Trine sat herself and took out parchment, ink, and a quill. The others dispersed in different areas of the classroom and Daphne took the seat next to her.

"I'm only taking this course because it will be an easy NEWT. It's so boring." Daphne nodded at Trine's desk. "Better off studying on your own for this class. You'll never stay awake long enough to take decent notes."

Trine's attempt to take notes was quickly out done by Professor Binn's monotone and wheezy voice. She decided to take Daphne's advice and study on her own. She opened her textbook and took notes as she read. Halfway through class, she gave up on studying. Her thoughts kept drifting back to her Dark Arts class. If Carrow really forced students to perform the Cruciatus curse on each other, she did not want to take any part in it. She knew pain, the torment of depression. Making up her mind, Trine decided she would go visit the Headmaster this evening, after her appointment with Professor McGonagall.

Trine walked with Daphne to their next class, but the boys and Pansy lagged a few steps behind them.

Muggle Studies was a required course this year. Trine thought there couldn't possibly be a worse Professor than Amycus Carrow, but his sister would give Trine a run for her money. His sister, Alecto Carrow, was just as evil as her brother. Though she had read only a handful of books regardings Muggles and their ways, she couldn't bring herself to believe the filthy words coming out of this woman's mouth. She fingered her wand idly, but kept her attention on Carrow. Despite Amycus' admission to keep both eyes on her, Trine was certainly going to keep both eyes on the Carrows.

* * *

><p>AN: Well? What do you think? - Chise


	3. Chapter 3: Bitten

A/N: Any comments, suggestions or messages just to say Hello are always welcome!

PS. This is a reminder that the rating is M! There will be violence, abuse, and strong language.

Beta'd by conflation (you're awesome!).

::. Chiseplushie

** I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3:<span> Bitten

* * *

><p>Trine sat down at the Slytherin table and nibbled on sausage and potatoes. Her meeting with Professor McGonagall had gone reasonably well. She was going to be assigned more advanced course work, reading and would meet with Professor McGonagall by appointment at least 2 times a week for the lecture portion of her lessons. Professor McGonagall mentioned she needn't attend the regular lessons, but Trine decided against it. The less animosity between herself and the other students, the better.<p>

"The meeting with McGonagall not go well?" Daphne asked.

"Hm..? No, it went fine. I'm going to be given different coursework." Trine said happily.

"Oh. Good, then, I suppose. Not feeling well?" she pressed.

"I'm fine, really. I think I'll just go to the library." Quickly gathering her things, she left the group.

In truth, she was thinking about the Headmaster. Trine had asked Professor McGonagall for directions to the Headmaster's office. After asking what reason she had for seeing the Headmaster, to which Trine responded saying vaguely that she wanted to talk to him about her classes, the Professor had said that the Headmaster had left the castle earlier that afternoon. Professor McGonagall said she was more than welcome to speak with the Deputy Headmaster and Deputy Mistress, the Carrows, about her concerns. After much insisting on Trine's part, Professor McGonagall gave her directions and the password to the Headmaster's office.

Trine was troubled by the Headmaster's absence. It was only the first day of term. She couldn't think of why he would be gone. No, that wasn't true. She grimly assumed his absence had to do with the Dark Lord. Taking out her books, she started on her homework.

She was halfway finished taking notes for History class when Theodore and Draco sat down beside her at the table.

"First day of classes and you're doing homework _already_?" Theodore asked.

"McGonagall assigned 12 inches," Draco complained, taking out his supplies. "Not that you have to do it."

"No, but I'm studying for History. I'll never pass my NEWT with Binns teaching the class."

"I don't think NEWTs will be important after this year."

"Of course they will be. Better to give yourself every chance you can to get a proper job after graduation." she continued with her notes. Between the two boys, Trine tried to decide who better to ask about the Headmaster.

"I'm sure someone like you won't have any problems getting a decent job." Theodore smiled.

She paused her quill mid-sentence and looked up, instantly suspicious. "Sorry?"

"Pretty face like yours, and pureblood. Friends with the right people. The options are endless."

Trine flushed at the compliment. "Right. It doesn't hurt to be prepared, though."

"Don't go embarrassing the girl, Theo. You'll put her off her studies." Draco drawled.

"Just the truth." Theodore shrugged. "Anyways, I'm going to head off." He smiled at Trine, who felt the blush in her cheeks deepen.

As soon as Theodore was gone, Trine put her quill down and leaned back in her chair. She rubbed her face with both hands.

"Tell me he's charming to the entire female population." Trine's voice was muffled through her hands.

"He's charming to all pretty females."

"Draco, this is not funny. I'm not getting involved with anyone!" she emerged.

"So, you're not currently involved with anyone?"

Trine blushed again. She had never been in a romantic relationship. "No."

"Do you want to go on the next Hogsmeade trip with me?" Draco lifted an eyebrow.

She pursed her lips, feeling the heat spread down her neck. Death threats and physical violence she could handle. Teasing and possible romantic affections, was a new world all on it's own. Her eyes widened.

"I'm only joking." he was smirking.

"You had better be fucking joking." Trine picked up her quill and went back to her History book. She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Anyways, did you know Headmaster Snape left the castle today?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Just making conversation. Did you know?"

"No, how did you find that out?"

"McGonagall told me during our meeting."

"That old bat told you that? Why?"

"I told her what happened today in Dark Arts. I wanted to know if she thought the Headmaster would allow… you know." she lied. "She said anything was possible, but seemed really put off by it."

"Obviously. She's one of Dumbledore's. But with Snape as Headmaster, there's nothing anyone can do about it. He can do whatever he sees fit."

"You mean, with the Ministry being controlled by the Dark Lord?" she whispered.

"Exactly. It's getting better now."

Even though she knew the elder Malfoy was a Death Eater, she still needed to know for certain where her friends stood. For her own knowledge. It was something that was going to bite her in the ass either way.

"Is it true then?" she vaguely motioned at his left arm.

Draco straightened up and appraised her. "If you show me yours, I'll show you mine."

"Maybe another time."

DS

Trine fought against the tangle of sheets Wednesday morning. Dark green curtains covered the windows, obscuring the sun's progress. Five girls stood around her bed, still in their nightwear. She blinked blurrily.

"About time. Practically woke up the entire house, screeching like a banshee."

"Pansy! She couldn't help it if she was having a nightmare. You can't blame people for what they do when they're asleep." Daphne tutted.

"Are you going to be alright?" Tracey Davis asked.

"Yes," Hugging her legs, she rocked gently. "I...I'm sorry for waking everyone."

"Next time, silence yourself before going to sleep. Some of us need our beauty rest."

"Ignore Pansy," Tracey rolled her eyes as the other girl stomped off. "She's heartless before breakfast."

"Did I talk at all?"

The girls exchanged significant looks. "You were screaming."

"About what?"

Trine grimly looked past their worried faces. Her heart continued to race, dreading what their answers would be.

"You kept saying things like, 'I didn't mean to do it,' and 'Don't make me,' and you were begging the other person to stop hurting you." Daphne squeezed Trine's shoulder gently. "They can't hurt you here."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing that made sense."

Trine's voice rose an octave. "Did I say anything else? Tell me!"

"No! Really, just what Daphne said. Everything else was just sobbing and wailing."

"Okay. I'll be okay. I'm sorry." Tiredly, she buried her face in her arms, still rocking herself.

DS - July 1992 -

Katrina Grace Fuller restlessly paced the living room. She glanced at the grandfather clock once again. Her husband was reading a book in his favorite wingback arm chair. The furnishings matched the Master of the house - dark blue walls with white trim and polished rosewood embellished with fine intricate patterns. Cold, complex and unyielding. Though his character was in constant dispute by his clients and associates, there was one thing they could agree on. Although Devin Oliver Fuller was a ruthless businessman, he deeply loved and cared for his wife. Anyone who offended her in any manner would mysteriously experience hurtful (and often fatal) accidents.

The fireplace warmed the living room, but Katrina could not shake the chill within her bones. It was getting late in the evening, and Alice was supposed to be back from the Hopkins' over fifteen minutes ago.

"Alice will be home soon, my love. Probably caught in some game with the Hopkins' and is hurrying home as we speak." Devin said, setting his book down on the side table as Katrina moved to sit on his lap.

"I wish she would take the floo. Or at least fly home. Instead, she insists on walking."

"I seem to remember a young girl who also enjoyed moonlit walks on warm summer nights," Devin said. He gave his wife a squeeze.

"It's unheard of, Devin. The Hopkins live over the hill. Proper witches don't walk that distance. What will the Hopkins think of us?"

"Nonsense. We've known the Hopkins' for many years. Their home is not far. One of their boys will accompany Alice home like a proper wizard."

The Hopkins' had two sons and a young daughter. The eldest was a boy three years older than Alice, the second boy was a year younger than his brother.

"Alice is only 12, and too young to be… be getting involved with _boys_."

Down the hall, the front door burst open. A young wizard stumbled into the antechamber, yelling for help. His hair and face were windblown, and, in his arms, a girl was bleeding profusely. Both were smudged with dirt, and Alice's dress was torn. The Hopkins' boy frantically talked to her as he lay her down. She whimpered on the marble floor.

"Alice, stay with me."

Katrina wailed at the scene before her. She and her husband had come to investigate the disturbance.

"What happened? Alice! Oh, my baby girl." Katrina knelt in the growing pool of blood, her fingertips caressing her daughter's face.

"It was an animal, could have been a werewolf. Probably a werewolf. We were… she was bitten… I'm sorry. We barely got away."

"I'm taking Alice to St. Mungo's." She wiped the tears from her face. Katrina stood, and with the help of the young wizard, took hold of her daughter firmly before disapparating with a crack.

"Please, Mr. Fuller, sir." the eldest Hopkins boy pleaded. "Neither of us saw it coming. Alice had missed her curfew, and we were running here. One minute we were racing each other, and the next she was on the ground. The werewolf bit her and then ran off. I learned about them in school. I didn't think we were going to get away. I thought it was going to finish us both off."

"You stayed with Alice, and brought her home as quickly as you could." he gripped the boy's arms. "For that, Sam Hopkins, my family is grateful. Come in, and get yourself cleaned up. Take the floo home. I am going to join my family at St. Mungo's. The Healers will sort this out." Devin looked the boy in the eyes. "But do not breathe a word of this to anyone, even your own family."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

* * *

><p>AN: Please let me know if anything is confusing...

Hope you enjoyed! -Chise


	4. Chapter 4: Headaches

A/N: Messages are always welcome! Thank you for reading!

PS. This is a reminder that the rating is M! There will be violence, abuse, and strong language.

Beta'd by conflation. Without her, I'd be lost.

::. Chiseplushie

** I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4:<span> Headaches

Present - Wednesday morning (still)

* * *

><p>Trine drank a full goblet of juice and grabbed a slice of toast on her way to Double Transfiguration. She was the last person to get up that morning, and she had spent extra time in the shower, making her late to breakfast. She didn't want to be at the breakfast table with the girls from her dorm room. She didn't want to listen to them gossip about her, and she didn't want to answer any of their questions. Trine was especially sure Daphne would ask questions. The young woman kept forcing her company on her, and Trine wasn't sure if she welcomed the friendship or was scared by it.<p>

She was surprised again when she arrived to class, and sat in the open seat next to Draco. She had expected Daphne to save her a seat, only to bombard her relentlessly with her worries. Trine polished off her toast and took out a transfiguration book she borrowed from the library.

Draco had heard all about the incident this morning from Daphne and Pansy, and silently watched as they gossiped with the other girls at the table. He hadn't said a word about it then, and he wasn't going to say anything about it now. He had his own nightmares, usually involving the Dark Lord, his giant snake, and watching some faceless victim get tortured and devoured. Sometimes the victim's face was his own or his mother's. Draco knew what it was like to wake up screaming from nightmares.

Anyone looking at her could tell Trine had a rough night. Though they had just met, she didn't seem like the type of person to leave home with her hair damp and tied up in an untidy bun. Stray locks of hair hung loosely, framing her face, brushing the top of her collar. As the sunlight glanced off her, he saw there were touches of cinnamon in her dark hair.

"Didn't see you at breakfast today."

"You just watched me eat breakfast." Trine answered, thinking the girls talked to the boys about her nightmare. She silently vowed to deny having any nightmares if Draco were to bring it up.

"Theo wasn't at breakfast, either."

"Okay," she scrunched her eyebrows together. "So?"

"Did you see him this morning?"

"What? No, I didn't see him. Why would I… Oh." she averted her eyes. "I didn't secretly meet him, if that's what you're asking. I just woke up late."

McGonagall called the students to attention, and thankfully their conversation ended. She felt her heart rate pick up speed as the back of her neck prickled. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Daphne watching her. She quickly gave her a small smile before turning her attention back to the front of the classroom.

DS

Trine felt a hand grip her arm, and whipped around quickly, pointing her wand at Luna Lovegood. Luna made no move to grab her own, which was tucked behind her ear.

"Force of habit." She lowered her wand immediately.

The red head standing a few steps behind Luna glared openly.

"Come on, Trine." Daphne called as the others continued walking to lunch without her.

"Go on without me. I'll just be a minute."

Daphne narrowed her eyes at the trio but continued on with the others.

"We heard what you did in DADA the other day." Luna said. "You were very brave."

Trine snorted. Since Monday, students had been throwing her looks of disdain, which she was quite used to, or stopping to praise her on her performance in Carrow's Dark Arts Class. The latter caused her to want to become violent towards the offending student.

Being brave? That fell into neither category.

"What?"

"You stood up for Neville. No one else did. It was brave, and we're thankful." Luna nodded and adjusted the strap of her bag. An oddity, if Trine had ever met one, and she had met many odd people in her life. "Neville is a good friend of ours. I think we all need to be a little more brave."

"Luna, she did it because she wanted to be able to curse Neville herself," the other girl said, still glaring at Trine.

Luna switched her stack of books from one arm to the other. A brightly colored magazine was on top, and the cover read _Death Eater Attacks On Muggles_.

"Luna, can I have that magazine?"

"Of course. I'll ask Daddy to owl me another issue. He's the editor."

"Thanks, Luna. Um, see you later." Trine put the magazine in her bag.

DS

Trine rubbed her arms through the sleeves of her robes, willing the goosebumps to disappear. The circular room was brightly lit, with dark colors, silver instruments stood here and there. Bookshelves and dusty cabinets lined the walls. The portrait of the previous Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, hung behind the desk. The first time she had visited this room, she had idly wondered if the Headmaster had redecorated the office to his liking. By the end of her appointment, she decided the decor did not suit Snape at all.

"What is the reason for your visit this evening, Miss Fuller?" Snape finished writing his note and set it aside.

The stiff wire chair was uncomfortable. Her hair was still tied in a bun from that morning, but had taken on a frizziness throughout the day. She pushed away feelings of being judged, both by appearance and character; it was easier when she looked at the benign stare from Dumbledore's portrait. This was not going to be like the previous visit. She was not here to be picked apart, analyzed, and shuffled back together. Resting her arms on the arm rests, she curled her fingers into her palms and flexed before speaking.

"I wanted to talk to you about Professor Carrow, sir. Deputy Headmaster Carrow."

"What about him?"

"I don't like him. I mean, I don't like his teaching methods." Trine gripped the armrests.

"The purpose of this meeting is to discuss whether or not you approve of my appointed faculty members?"

"He was going to use the cruciatus curse on Neville!"

"Miss Fuller, it was your suggestion for students to practice the curse on each other, was it not? It would seem you are not in a position to complain about this matter."

Trine's grip on the armrests tightened as she looked away, settling on Dumbledore briefly. Snape knew why this bothered her. "I only said that so he wouldn't use it on students. So, Carrow did talk to you about it? What did you decide?"

"Professor Carrow." Trine rolled her eyes at his correction. "We decided faculty members and select students would be permitted to perform the curse on students."

Trine made to argue, but was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Enter," Snape conjured an extra straight backed chair.

Draco appraised her as he sat down, though if he was surprised to find her there, she couldn't tell. She kept her eyes on the portrait of Dumbledore, ignoring Snape, who now looked rather amused at her discomfort.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Miss Fuller and I were just discussing -"

"I'm not discussing anything with _him _in here." Her voice hitched. Trine rolled her shoulders, trying to slow her breathing.

"I think it is safe to say you can speak freely with everyone present, Alice." Dumbledore replied calmly.

Trine frowned, but stared resolutely at Snape.

"As I was saying, we were discussing Miss Fuller's outburst in Professor Carrow's class earlier this week."

Draco glanced at the girl next to him. Her posture was rigid and she had a tick in her jaw. By the look of her, Trine had been in the process of being reprimanded when he entered. He crossed his arms comfortably over his chest and waited for Snape to continue. It was Dumbledore who went on.

"We decided faculty members and select students would be permitted to perform the curse on students who have earned detention."

"Who are the select students?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow, but still confused by Trine's presence.

"Yourself and Miss Edgecombe as Head Boy and Girl and the rest of the 7th year students. Though it would be safe to say that most of the students will not be participating."

Draco's eyes flitted over to Trine again. Snape answered his silent question. "Miss Fuller is here on her own accord, however…... I would have called upon her had she not dropped by."

"Don't ask me to do this." Her voice was soft. Snape already had plans to speak with her. "You know why I can't."

"Cannot and will not are two different things,"

"You've seen why I won't do it; use the curse on other students. Innocents." She winced at the memory of having him in her mind. "I've proven where my loyalties lie."

"I've seen you use it on other people, how is it different now?"

"Please, Professor."

"You would perform services for me, as was our agreement."

Trine stiffened, her eyes bright as she started to rock back and forth gently. "You didn't say I had to torture innocent people!"

"It is to be used as punishment for their wrongdoings." Snape's tone was final.

"At least give me another spell to use. A hex that will cause similar pain when cast it. I… I'll cast it wordlessly. Just... please, Professor." Her voice broke.

"Is there a different spell we can use?" Draco spoke up, a little perturbed from watching this girl fall to pieces next to him. He didn't want to torture students as much as Trine (maybe), but wasn't about to cry about it. "What did you mean by 'services for you', Professor?"

"Are you telling me the two people others expect to curse them with their backs turned, the two people asked to do this small thing, are both refusing?" Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. "Did it not occur to either of you that the reason you are both here is to have the opposite effect?"

"You want us to protect students by cursing them?"

"When using an unforgivable curse, what is the one thing you have to do, Mr. Malfoy?"

"You have to concentrate, really intend to harm the person you are cursing."

"I don't think either of you will be able to _mean_ it, at least when cursing other students. At least, not without provocation. Your objective will be to punish other students as often as possible, on behalf of the Carrows."

"Is there another spell, sir?" Trine asked.

The office was quiet for a few moments as Snape considered other spells. "Learn the capitici dolet hex. It is used to cause headaches or migraines. Formidable, if enough power is put into the spell."

"Fine."

"What about earlier? What services? What agreement?" Draco pressed.

"I am not talking about that with you."

"I meant what I said earlier, Alice. You and Draco may speak openly to each other. In these times, it is difficult to come by trustworthy people." Dumbledore replied.

"Before you go, there is one more thing, Miss Fuller."

"Can we talk about that another day, Professor?"

"You are to go to Professor Slughorn's office every morning before class, starting next Monday. Unless you are otherwise unable. There will be a new restriction on curfew starting next week also. It would be prudent not to be caught out of your dormitory, to prevent any suspicion."

"Yes, Professor."

* * *

><p>AN: Well? What are your thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5: Pile of Shit

A/N: Thank you guys for following! :D

PS. This is a reminder that the rating is M! There will be violence, abuse, and strong language.

Beta'd by conflation. Without her, I'd be lost.

::. Chiseplushie

** I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5:<span> Pile of Shit

Saturday

* * *

><p>He was the youngest person to ever become a Death Eater. He had led the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. He, Draco Malfoy, was supposed to be the special one. So who was this girl who had appeared out of thin air? Why was she, this nobody, singled out by Snape?<p>

Snape said he would have met with her anyways. About what? The cruciatus curse? Services she agreed to perform? What were the services, exactly? If they had anything to do with assisting the Dark Lord, why weren't they assigned to him? He was already here at Hogwarts.

Why did she need to see Slughorn? She wasn't taking potions. Slughorn was Head of their house, but school had just started. Possibly she had received detention, but he doubted it. There had to be another reason. It didn't make sense.

Snape had said he had seen her cast the cruciatus curse before; she must be capable of acts of violence. If she was a supporter of the Dark Lord, then why was she so repulsed by the thought of torturing people? Was she that much of a coward? It was her idea in the first place. He heard her say it with his own ears. Nothing about this girl made sense.

How could Snape say he couldn't cast the cruciatus curse on other students? Of course he could. He would. He was a Malfoy! He wasn't a coward. She was the weak one. She couldn't be a Death Eater.

If she was a Death Eater, he would have known. She would be in the Dark Lord's inner circle, like he is. Was.

He had to find out if she was a blood traitor, or if she was a follower. If she didn't side with the Dark Lord, he knew exactly what to do with her.

DS

She had been adamantly avoiding Draco for the past two days. Or, rather, avoided being alone with Draco. It was the end of her first week at Hogwarts, and she had spent as much of her time with their group of friends or alone as her schedule allowed. She knew he had a laundry list of questions to ask her, and she didn't trust him enough to give him answers. She could tell by the way a person walked, who was approaching her. Gauge their mood. She could tell, by their scent, who sat down next to her. So it wasn't unusual that she recognized their voices.

"Trine,"

It was the same, even when she was with the pack. It was a little more difficult to identify each werewolf by scent unless they were close to each other (personal hygiene isn't a top priority), but you can tell a lot about a person by the way they walk.

Trine exhaled slowly and turned around.

"Should I even call you that?"

"What are you on about?"

Draco glared at her coldly. "I seem to remember Dumbledore calling you by another name? Or is he daft even in death?"

"You stopped me in the middle of the hallway to ask my name?"

"You've been avoiding me."

_Obviously._

"Most students give you a wide berth, with you being a Death Eater and all." With all of their back-and-forth, subtle hints, she felt it was a safe assumption. Her ocean blue eyes met his. She sighed. "Dumbledore is fond of referring to people by their given names." Trine held out her hand. "Pleasure to meet you. My name is Alice Katrina Fuller, Trine for short. And you are?"

Trine held her hand out for so long she thought Draco wouldn't take it. She was about to pull back when he grasped her hand. "Draco Malfoy."

_Of course he didn't deny it. None of the Death Eaters were hiding anymore._

"What do you want? I'm busy."

"Where are you going? To see Snape again?"

"I was going to go find an empty classroom. If you happen to know someone I can hex over and over again without complaint, by all means. Send them my way." Trine walked away feeling like he got some answers after all.

DS

"Finally finished with Slughorn's essay." Theo rolled up his parchment and stretched. "What a nightmare. You'd think we were studying for mid year exams."

Draco grunted from behind a past issue of the Prophet.

"How about we go out and have a round of quidditch?"

"There's nothing in these papers, Theo."

"Its Saturday afternoon, Draco. You've been going over old Prophets all day."

"The only thing that could possibly related to Trine is an article about the death of her mother, and then this other one about the deaths of a neighboring family. Death by werewolf attack." Draco emerged from behind the newspaper and stared at the mess of books on werewolves (and newspapers) in front of him. "This one however, doesn't have anything that could be linked to Trine or her mother."

Theo sighed, eyeing the scattered newspapers ranging from 1992 to 1993. "What about those?" He gestured towards a neatly stacked pile.

"Those casually mention Trine's father. I think. I don't know his name." He shrugged. "There was some speculation he was involved with some wizards who went missing."

"He was accused?" Theo paused and frowned. "You really think her father is a werewolf? They're one of the oldest pureblood families. Just because they aren't in the Society pages doesn't mean they're hiding some great secret. Not everyone likes being the center of attention."

"He wasn't outrightly accused. Just suspected of being involved. You know how the papers are." He started stacking books to be reshelved. "Trine was homeschooled." Draco replied irritably, as if it explained everything.

"Her mother died that summer. Her father had just lost his wife. He is probably some over protective, overbearing prick, who didn't want to send his little princess out in the big bad world. Besides, if the man was a werewolf, why would he homeschool her? To have a snack readily available?"

"Her family was victim to a werewolf attack. What if her dad was, is the werewolf, then one full moon he got out hand and killed his wife? Killed that other family? And then blamed it on someone else. Then kept Trine isolated so she wouldn't go running to the Ministry about it. Not all werewolves are registered with the Ministry, you know."

Had to be. Her father had to be a werewolf. He definitely wasn't a Death Eater. They had to be involved with the Dark Lord in some way, or why would Snape even bother with her?

"Where do you get this bullshit?" Theo stared at him and shook his head. "Look, I'm going to round up a few others and spend the rest of this day outside. You should clean up this mess and meet up with us. Maybe try talking to the girl instead of reading this garbage." He headed out.

"There's a bit of truth somewhere in this pile of shit." he grumbled to himself.

DS

"What was it like? Being homeschooled, I mean."

Daphne, Tracey and Trine were laying under a chestnut tree, next to the lake. They escaped from the stuffy castle to wander the grounds, and ended up watching the cloudy skies here.

"It was fine, I guess. I was tutored until last year and then came here to prepare for the NEWTs. My tutor was a nice older lady. Didn't ask too many questions, but was good at teaching." Trine smiled faintly at the thought.

Michelle Barret was a plump, motherly woman. Her thin red hair was always pulled back in a low ponytail. Her tutor was very fond of her, and it turned out Trine was lucky to have her. She was every bit sweet and gentle as Trine's mother. Her thirst for violence rivaled only that of her father's. Actually, no one's capacity for violence could surpass her father's. Except Fenrir Greyback, and the Dark Lord. Though, to be fair, Trine never met the Dark Lord, nor did she want to. So she didn't actually know if this assumption was true. And any interaction between herself and Greyback had been in passing. Forgettable.

Mrs. Barret was an acceptable tutor. There were subjects that weren't her best areas of expertise, and books were used to fill in the gaps; this suited Trine just fine. Week days were filled with lessons, books and parchment. They fell into a pattern, out of harm's way, and Trine took comfort in it. The woman was just what Trine needed. As the months came and went, Barret added Occlumency and Legilimency to their daily studies. It turned out that Barret was neither a true Legilimens or Occlumens, but knew enough to teach. After the first year, Trine surpassed her teacher at both subjects.

"Were you the only student? If you were, it must have been awfully lonely, with just her for company."

"I had friends." Sort of.

Trine was known by the other werewolves. It was true, she did not know what her father did in Business, but she did know he employed quite a few. It was looked down upon in werewolf society for werewolves to integrate themselves into wizard society. But with her father's help, made a living.

Doing what, she didn't want to know. Didn't want to admit to herself. Or to anyone else.

This served a few purposes: first, the werewolves employed by her father would be loyal to him. To an extent. They were attracted to power.

Second, though usually frowned upon, these werewolves weren't really integrating themselves into wizard society. Not really. Her father paid them for their employment, but knowing her father, whatever "work" they were doing involved coercion and blood. So much blood. It made working for him more acceptable. This would supposedly help prepare the werewolves for when the Dark Lord completely took over the wizarding world. What good was an army of werewolves who were useless in battle? At least, that's what she heard.

Third, it kept her father busy and distracted. If his focus was elsewhere, he could forget about her. Trine could do what she wanted. Sort of.

Trine wasn't well known by the werewolves, but people know of her father and by extent, knew of her. Though she had been living on and off with the werewolves for about four years now, it didn't mean she was chummy with every single one of them. They were difficult to get along with, and even after she grew acquainted with a good number of people, she didn't share their interests. Not really.

Then, not after she met him.

Plus, she hated groups of people. Didn't trust them.

Remus Lupin, or as known by the werewolves as John Wilson, was Trine's only real friend. He was like an uncle she never knew. They were each other's confidant. The Slytherins were all she had now, and they weren't about to let her go. She was hesitant at first, when they pointedly included her in their daily routines. She expected to be despised on principle. She kept having to remind herself that these students didn't know what she was. That they believed she belonged. So she would pretend she was a part of their family, if only for a while.

"Do you miss your friends, being here?"

"I do. But everything will be better after this year, won't it?" Trine shrugged. "Besides, you're my friends now."

"Indeed we are," Tracey smiled.


End file.
